Love Inside The Music
by RusherFanatic
Summary: OK my name is Gabe and I make music along side Big Time Rush with Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato also Justin is involved as well. So yeah read the Intro and see if you wanna read my story with Big Time Rush and the rest of the family. Its rated T, May be Changed later I don't Know Yet
1. INTRO

_**Intro**_

Ok so you're probably reading this cause you saw big time rush. Here's the deal I'm Gabe Efron and my two best friends are Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez and of course that means I know Justin. So Selena, Demi, and I are a group like Big Time Rush to make music to show all you people and there are times we do collaborations with James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos or also known as the guys of Big Time Rush. Like I said my name is Gabe and you get to see what happens when all get together as one family. Drama Drama Comedy and more Drama


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Gabe's POV**

"GABE! WAKE UP! We have to go to the studio." Selena yelled at me, but I was too lazy to get up. "Do I have to? I mean common I'm freaking tired." I told her.

"I told you not to stay up when we have to work"

"You go I'll be there in spirit"

"Carlos will be there…." She said with a smirk.

"Why do you bribe me because Carlos is going?"

"Because you're the one who has a crush on him."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to go." "What the hell are y'all doing? We got to go," Demi asked while coming into my room. "Gabe is being a lazy ass" "Shut it Gomez!" I said back. Demi said with a smirk on her face, "what if I told you the boys were planning on going to the pool after practice?" "WHAT!?" Selena yelled. "So you are telling me I'll see Carlos shirtless?" I asked with the biggest grin. "Yes" they said in unison" "And maybe even more things will happen between you two." Demi said. "What are you talking about? All he sees me as a friend yeah I may like him-"Yeah Like him," Selena mocked. "You know what I mean. Why would he have feelings for me? Also isn't he straight?" "He still likes you even though as a friend but you never know what could happen," Selena said to me "Well common, you two get to see the guys you like," Demi said. "Ha Ha so funny Demi but only one of us has that guy…." Both looking at Selena. "Ugh I know I know me and Justin are perfect, now get in the car so we can go."

So now you can see how we are. We are very close to each other. Also now you know a lot about me. Yes I am gay and I have a little crush on Carlos….. Ok a big crush… I've had a crush on him since we met, so maybe five months now. Since I sing with Demi and Selena and we go to the same studio as Big Time Rush, so you can say I basically see him everyday and I get a great view. Hahaha. Anyways we're just friends and we hang out sometimes, but that's mostly it. Its only Selena, Demi, Justin, and Kendall that knows about my crush on Carlos. It's weird because Justin is like Carlos best friend, and it was Selena's idea to tell him.

~_AT THE STUDIO~_

"The party is here!" Demi yelled as we walked in. "All hell they are back. I swear I thought Kelly fired them." Kendall said "Shut up Kendall you know you love us," Selena said hitting Kendall. "Oww more as in we can't stand you." "Are you kidding I haven't seen Gabe for a week," Kelly said as she walked in. "Thank you Kelly. Anyways where's everyone at?" I asked. "Don't you mean where Carlos at?" Kendall said with a grin.

"Ha Ha so funny Kendall now where is everybody else."

"Well Gabe, James, Logan, and your crush (pointing at me) are in the recording studio-" "Watch it Schmidt" "-and Justin went to go get Starbucks, so place your orders people." "Well I'm good you guys. I'm a go to the recording studio now." I said. As the girls and I walked away Kendall said he'll meet us when Justin gets here.

As I walked in I heard singing "…The Moment I see Ya, Know Its Goanna Be Ya"

Yes we walked in on Carlos singing or recording a few bars. When we walked it he smiled at me and waved at me threw the window. I waved back and felt my face getting hot. I looked at Demi and Selena and they looked at me and started laughing. I swear I hate my friends sometimes. Them I saw Carlos coming into the room smiling at me. Shoot I hope my face isn't red… "Hey Gabe" "Hey Carlos. Nice singing in there" "Thanks. Glad your back" He gave me a side hug. By that time he didn't let go. I'm sure I didn't want to. "So you goanna sing today?" "Umm-""Of course he's going to sing we need music from him!" Gustavo said as he walked in. "But what song?" I asked. "I don't know you better figure it out because we need a song from you." "Sorry no one can sing or record right now because every system is down and needs an update" Kelly said. "Yes!" I heard behind me in whispers. I turned around to see Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan with huge smirks but they disappeared real quickly because when I turned around Gustavo….. Well let's just say it was not pretty. He was turning red and yelled really loud. Kelly tried to calm him down. Thank God she did because if she didn't all of L.A would have had a 5.1 Earthquake. "So des that mean we can go?" Carlos asked. "CARLOS!" we all turned and yelled. "GETT! OUT!" Gustavo yelled once again.

We all ran out threw the doors. It was so funny because we were all scared at first. We ran out the doors one by one and freaking Carlos was the one that caused it. "Freaking Carlos!" Selena yelled while laughing. "What? We are now free for the rest of the day." Carlos said. "You are right…" Demi said. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked. "Well-"Kendall said "- we can all go to Carlos's house and go-"He paused and look at the rest of the guys and I'm talking about him, Carlos, James, Logan, Justin…. They all jumped in the air and yelled, "SWIMMING!"

* * *

A/N Please Review and tell me what you think. Its my first story so yeah.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 WHAT DOES PURPLE GOT TO DO WITH IT?

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ok this is a short chapter so yeah but I promise next chapter is going to be long. Also don't forget to follow because I promise it WILL GET BETTER. Lastly if you have any ideas or what you want to see pm me. DISCLAMER: I don't own Big Time Rush please don't rub it in my face!**

**Gabe's POV**

"Selena come on I don't think Carlos has feelings what so ever for me." I told her.

"Sure. Ok. Whatever. Anyways what are you wearing?"

"What else we are going to Carlos's house to swim"

"I'm just saying don't wear anything stupid"

"Whatever.", I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what Selena if you are so worried to what I'm wearing then you pick my clothes out for me."

"You know what I will."

WTF. I was shocked that Selena actually agreed to pick my clothes. So I sat on my dark blue queen bed while she went across my room to my closet. I swear it took her forever to find a pair of swim shorts and a tee shirt.

"Hurry up Selena I want to be there before I'm 30"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!"

"What took you forever?"

"I had to find umm….the right color shorts."

"What are you talking about selena? These swim shorts are purple. What's so special?"

"Nothing. Just put them on so we can go."

I knew something was up. I can see it in this girl's face. I guess I'll have to find out the hard way.

**AURTHOR'S NOTES: OooooO what is Selena hiding. Lol I'm stupid. I know it sucked don't worry gets better. IDEAS? Then tell me I'm open to them. I'll post next chapter next Saturday and that's Carlos's house where everyone is. So I'll shut up. Bye **


End file.
